


Get What U Want

by Blondthndrninja



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, and hitting on him hard, everyone is genderbent, fem!Eustass Kid, fem!Kid seducing male!Nami, fem!Killer, if you know what i mean, kind of nsfw, like she's not gonna let him go at all, male!Nami, not without some satisfication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondthndrninja/pseuds/Blondthndrninja
Summary: Eugenia Kid is at the bar with her first-mate Killer, nothing seems to be striking her fancy, until her eyes land on the navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates.





	Get What U Want

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a fanfic I had written a while back. One of my favorite things (and still is) is to genderbend characters and in this case Nami and Kid were the main victims...Killer just kind of got dragged into it. It was honestly not meant to be this sexy when I initially wrote it...it just sort of happened. The same fic can also be found on my Tumblr but again...wanted to share this with all of you lovely people. Hope you guys enjoy, and thanks for reading! :-)

The night club was dark and the lights were dim. Sitting at the bar were two women, one red head with goggles and a scowl on her lips and the other a blonde haired woman who wore a helmet that covered her entire face.

“Why the fuck did we even come to this shit-hole? Thought you said you saw some cute ones here!” the red haird woman growled at her companion.

 

The blonde rolled her eyes behind her helmet-mask, ‘That’s because you scared them all away the moment you walked in here.’

After all, a lot of men didn’t want to deal with a crazy bitch like Eugenia Kid, infamous supernova and Captain of the Kid Pirates. God forbid some unlucky bastard tried to flirt with her, they’d end up with a black eye, no teeth, and a one-way trip to the hospital.

Kid downed her drink before asking for another shot when suddenly she looked at the corner of the nightclub. Sitting on the couch was a young man with orange hair that went down to his shoulders. He wore white washed jeans with a white tank that had the word EVIL on it and brown sandals. The red head fully turned herself over in his direction and her crimson eyes widened. That was the Cat Thief Namizo, one of the Straw-hat pirates. She then looked around and wondered if the straw-hat girl was in the night club…but she probably wasn’t…she was a pretty loud and obnoxious little bitch. She then looked back over at the orange haired man as he chugged down a bottle of rum. Well he was certainly the most attractive thing she had seen so far.

“Killer!” She snapped facing her blonde companion, “How’s my makeup look?”

\---------------

Namizo opened the bottle of rum and smirked, it was good to know that some poor bastard was paying his tab tonight. Of course he could always seduce a woman into getting free drinks for him but he was feeling the itch to grab some cash tonight. He did have a reputation to keep up.

‘Should have brought Zoroko with me.’ Namizo thought as he chugged down the bottle, ‘Then again, she hogs all the good booze.’

He let out a content sigh after he finished off the bottle.

“Hey good-lookin’.” A female voice said in his ear. Namizo looked over to his right and nearly dropped the empty bottle that was in his head. Sitting next to him was a tall red-haired woman with goggles on her head. Crimson eyes were heavily done with mascara and her lips were colored with black lipstick. She wore a fur jacket with a black bodero that tightly fit over her large breasts, a patterned miniskirt and had long heeled boots. There was no doubt that this woman was gorgeous but the problem was Namizo recognized her as Eugenia Kid. And he heard the woman was a fucking nightmare.

Namizo blinked his brown eyes and gave a nod of acknowledgement not wanting to look nervous in front of her.

Kid chuckled at the navigator’s reaction, “What brings a man like you to a shitty place like this?” She said leaning toward him a bit so that he could have a front-row view of her cleavage.

Namizo averted is eyes and shrugged, “Sometimes I just need a break.”

“Is that right?” Kid asked before leaning against him one black nail polished hand on his shoulder and the other on his thigh, “Need a break to steal people’s wallets or need a break to get some action?”

Namizo looked at Kid with a raised eyebrow, “Huh?”

“You heard me.” Kid giggled, “Come off it, you know none of those girls have what it takes to get you what you need.”

‘What the fuck?’ Namizo thought as he felt her hand make its way toward his crotch. “A-are you…?”

“But…I know exactly what to do.“ Kid said, "How ‘bout it honey? I been looking for a little fun and I can show you a good time if you’ll let me.”

God help him, he was without his nakama with Eugenia goddamned Kid coming onto him.

Namizo found himself at a loss of words over the situation and after a few seconds that felt like hours he was able to speak, “Um…what about your friend?”

Kid rolled her eyes, “Oh Killer? Please the bitch knows me too well. She won’t mind if I get a little action.”

“…I don’t think this is a good idea.”

Oh hell no. She was not gonna let him back out; it was time to bring out the big guns. Giving him a dangerously seductive smirk, Kid made her way into his lap straddling the orange haired man’s waist and wrapping her arms around him pulling him into a kiss. Namizo’s eyes widened as he felt his mouth being pried open, her tongue forcing it’s way into his mouth. She had a metallic taste to her mixed with the taste of alcohol, which Namizo confirmed as blood from her biting his lower lip. She was rough with her kiss, big breasts pressing into his chest and legs trapping him in the seat that he was in. There was no escape from a woman like her.

When they parted for air, Namizo found himself out of breath, his lungs craving for oxygen. His mind felt hazy as he felt her lips press against his ear.

“Still need convincing?” she whispered.

That’s when Namizo felt his hand being guided between the red head’s legs and he felt his face flush as his fingers made contact with the soft wet flesh of her pussy.

The orange haired navigator felt his resolve snap. Brown eyes darkened with lust through orange bangs and locked onto her crimson eyes. “Let’s go.” He rasped.

Eugenia Kid grinned in triumph at his words and practically dragged him to where the bathrooms were, shoving him inside and locking the door. Neither of them were going to leave disappointed.


End file.
